Cave Story: Black Sun
by Ahappycactus
Summary: (Note: I just realized there is a blacksmith named William in Pirates of the Caribbean. There is no relationship whatsoever, I didn't mean for that, sorry!) (date: 5/3) sorry the next chapters taking so long stuff has come up but I should have the next chapter up soon
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Side of the Cave

Chapter 1: The Dark Side of The Cave

It had been five long years since the scout robot had defeated Ballos. He had fought with all his might, with assistance from his friend.

"Quote!" Cried the blonde robot. She sighted wondering where her friend, best friend to be precise, had run off to. It was only them, Living by the lakeside. The robot that saved them from the floating island, balrog, had long since left. He needed to "find himself" or something of the sort. She missed him but didn't mind being alone with Quote, the boy who saved her, fought with her, and almost died with her.

"Quote! C'mon where are you?! It's time for breakfast!" Quote was an early bird so to speak. He woke at 6 AM and began to work,where you ask? He worked on finishing the small boat he was building, a row boat for them to cruise in the lake.

"Sorry Curly!" Replied the boy putting in another plank "I'm coming now!" He stood up and ran to his best friend. She smiled softly.

Meanwhile... Somewhere in a dark cave, a man was typing on the computer. His father died doing research on that floating island. It had been five years since his father passed... Five long years... He had heard old scout robots were the cause of this, he glared at the thought and punched the desk. Soft tears filled in his eyes.

"Master Isaac...?" Said his butler and only friend Allen. Allen was always there for Isaac, cooking and cleaning... But most of all listening. He helped Isaac cope with his fathers death, but did not condone the death wish he had on the two little robots that did this.

"Allen I have found them... And I will make them pay dearly." Said Isaac triumphantly. He pressed a key on his keyboard, a door opened. A small robot looking similar to quote with brown hair and red eyes slowly walked out.

"Master what is your wish?" The robot asked.

"Kill these two robots..." Isaac held up a picture... Of that blonde robot... And that small robot boy...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Hell's Rain

Chapter 2: Hell's Rain

The robot nodded then stared. He wondered what his name was, them began to speak up.  
"Master... What's my name..?" Isaac stared completely forgetting. He paced and pondered what his name should be. It couldn't be just any name, it had to be his name. He them grinned getting a name to mind.  
"Xavier... Your name is Xavier. Now go kill those two robots!" Xavier nodded then ran off.

Meanwhile... Quote sat down across from Curly. He smiled at her and she smile back. She then passed him some eggs and bacon. Unlike other robots, Quote and Curly can digest food to make energy. The aroma drove Quote mad with hunger as he began to eat.  
"This tastes awesome!" He grinned at the taste. "Curly your the best at making food!" She blushed, flattered.  
"I try... Is it that good...?" She asked if he was serious. She took a bite and the sensation of flavor filled her mouth. She grinned nodding confirming that this was the best she cooked yet. They then heard an explosion and a crash. Quote stammered up confused and stunned. Xavier walked In the front door, holding a spent missile launcher. He then pulled a machine gun from his back. Aimed at Curly he shot, she! jumps away just in time.  
"What do you want!?" Asked Quote, somewhat mad. He grabbed and prepared his polar star level 3. Curly got the nemesis level 1 ready as well. They ran at Xavier shooting. He got nailed a few times but his level 3 machine gun tore into curly, she screamed in pain as holes were torn into her body and leg. Quote saw the little sticker on Xavier's machine gun. AP armor piercing bullets, lethal to unarmed robots. Quote saw Curly on the floor and this really PISSED him off.  
"I will kill you!" He screamed shooting the machine gun away. He then shot Xavier with his own AP bullets, Xavier ducked.  
"We will meet again! I swear it!" Xavier cried as he ran. Quote threw the gun down and rushed to Curly. She wasn't in good shape. She shook, in a lot of pain. Tears streamed down Quotes cheeks as he held her hand.  
"Theres a town..." He said to her behind tears. "T-there a blacksmith h-he can fix your body!" Curly nodded slowly and grab him tightly as he lifted her. The blacksmith, little did they know, was something much more... As quote walked out with a badly injured curly, he began to realize... He had what humans call... Love.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: The Forge

Chapter 3: The Forge

Quote ran with all his strength, clenching Curly tightly as he did. She was leaking a battery fluid, without a battery she could not function, for all he knew she was doomed from the start. Thinking of this made him cry even more as he ran. Curly stared, dazed and unable to focus. She wondered if she really meant that much to him.  
"Quote..." She could barely speak, feeling the energy slip from her. If her battery did die, she could die, all of her memory would be wiped as a protocol that her creator put in.  
"Curly...! Just hang on!" Pleaded the hysterical boy. "Don't leave me... Your my only real friend, I..." He choked up unable to talk, he just ran with her In his arms. She stared in shock, and smiled realizing how much she was. They soon made it to the town, Quote ran to the blacksmith. A taller man, hitting metal with a hammer shaping what looked like a chest plate for a robot.  
"Sir! My friend, she..!" Quote started, still in tears. He looked and nodded taking Curly, Quote saw his right arm. It was cybernetics, this surprised the robot boy. The man walked quickly into the blacksmiths work area and Quote hurried along. Curly was barely conscious at this point. He began to lift her shirt, this made Quote defensive.  
"Hey...! What are you?" He started, the man took a screwdriver.  
"I need to open her up..." He began to unscrew a screw at her belly button. Quote realized what he was doing and calmed himself. When the man opened her up he stared.  
"This is pretty bad..." Quote's heart shattered. His worst fears are starting to be realized. The man plugged in a wire to a small socket in Curly. She gasped, waking from her daze, energy was coursing in her.  
"I need to remove her battery, then clean her insides and replace what seems to be one of her Smart Core G1000 processors... I also have to patch her body board." (Note in modern computers there is a mother board. In a robot it's a body board, stretching from the waist to shoulders.)  
"Her leg too..." Added quote. The man chuckled.  
"That's an easy fix, I would normally demand payment on such high cost repairs but... Something about you seems like... Deja vu and I never have that feeling..." Said the man, removing a welders masks that he had on. He seemed young, in his twenties. His face was scared, and his body was somewhat built. His right arm was cybernetics, most likely a custom addition he made to himself.

He began work on Curly, pulling her battery out. He used a special neutral nonconducting fluid to clean her insides out. She felt weird having this done. He put in the new chip after she was patched then put her belly plate on. He removed the plating on her leg and replaced a motor, then replaced it with a new plate.  
"Um..." He started.  
"What?" She replied  
"Unless you like bullet holes I'm gonna have to remove and replace your breast plate..." He said awkwardly. She blushed embarrassed, she began to lift her shirt, suddenly he stopped her.  
"It'd be less awkward if you did it, just find the screw cover plates and pop em off, then unscrew..." He said. She sighed in relief being handed the screw driver. She went to a curtained off section for private jobs and did so  
"W-where do I put it?" She asked shyly.  
"There should be a huge container full of scrap metal. Toss it in there." He replied and she did so. He handed her the new chest plate and she put it on, walking out after assuring herself that it was on tight.  
"Those body plates are stronger than the old ones, they should help lessen damage or prevent damage to your battery of body board." He chimed feeling confident about what he had said. She nodded with a yawn, she walked out to a worried Quote and hugged him tightly. He did too smiling.  
"There's a spare room upstairs ill let you stay at until tomorrow." Stated the kindly blacksmith.  
"Whats your name?" Asked Curly.  
"My name is William" he replied with a smile.  
"I'm Curly and that's Quote, and thank you for saving my life." He smiled and nodded, showing them to the room. Curly pulled Quote onto the bed and cuddled him, this make him glow bright red, as did she.  
"J-just tonight Quote...? I... I just..." He stopped her and nodded understanding. He held her as she began to drift to sleep. He was now 98 percent sure... He had fallen for Curly Brace.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Robot Horror

Chapter 4: Robot Horror

Quote awoke first that crisp morning, Curly was cuddling him in her sleep. He blushed and smiled feeling absolute bliss. He ran fingers through her hair, staring at her cute face. She began to stir, he froze and slowly pulled his fingers away.  
"Q-quote...?" She awoke, flustered at first then Remembered the request she made to him. She blushed and he blushed even more.  
"S-so we should go down and thank William...!" He nodded letting go and standing, he followed her down. William was smelting the container of scrap metal. He turned and saw the small robots.  
"Feeling better now? Lemme guess your going."  
"Yea. Thanks William! I owe you one." He shook his head.  
"No it's fine. If you even need anything come by." The two nodded, suddenly the ground began to tremble. The 3 looked around baffled at the suddenly quake. Then an explosion. William ran inside, leaving the two. A tank, massive in size crashed through the door, Quote grabbed Curly and ran inside, the tank was in pursuit. The speakers blasted an evil voice.  
"I'm back!" The evil Xavier shouted with a grin. An explosion next to Quote knocked him to his side, robots flew out of the tank and pinned him down, someone grabbed Curly. She screamed as she was forced onto a work bench and was strapped down. She struggled as a boy, appearing to be 17, that looked a lot like the doctor stepped in. He grinned evily as he saw the two, subdued.  
"T-that's impossible we killed you!" Curly said in disbelief.  
"You killed my father!" He roared at the girl, who was shaking in fear. He reached over and grabbed a screw driver.  
"And now..." He said devilishly "I'm gonna fuck you up!" He lifted Curly's shirt, she thankfully had her bra on, and began to unscrew her belly plate peering inside.  
"Stop!" She screamed.  
"Leave her alone! Do anything to me just leave her!" Pleaded Quote  
"Your turn will come soon! Don't worry!" He laughed as he wondered what to screw around with. He plugged in his mini computer into her, and then began to hack her system anti virus.  
"No!" She begged, to no avail.  
"Aha... I can make you feel nothing but pain... Or sadness... Or I can make you a cheap whore!" He began to laugh, as tears beaded up in her eyes. Suddenly, an explosion. The tank exploded, sending Xavier through the roof. William walked from the flames with a sword, the flames soon absorbed into it.  
"I don't think so..." Said the blacksmith. Isaac began to type in codes, but thwarted by a slash to the arm. Isaac griped his arm dropping his mini computer. Isaac shoot William with a different version of Quote's Polar Star, or what use to be the Polar Star. It hit his cybernetics arm, and did absolutely nothing, get got up and ran, Xavier returned with another tank. The barrel aimed at the lone blacksmith ready to kill him, things looked bad for the 2 robots and the blacksmith...

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: No Way Out

Chapter 5: No Way

Curly scooped up her belly plate, but didn't put it on, she knew there was no time. William slowly backed up with the two robots behind him, following in suit. The tank shot, the shell was sliced in two down the middle by Williams blade. He grabbed the two bots and ran, the tank in pursuit. They ran down the streets to the cliff side.

"We may be able to get it off the cliff!" Said William as he ran.

"Yea! Good idea! One problem...! HOW!?" Replied Quote. They ran all the way to the cliff face, they were trapped. Another shell came flying there way, to be sliced mid air.

"Running out of ideas!" Said Quote, fearing for his and Curly's lives. The tank shot again, it hit at the two robots feet, blowing them off the cliff. Curly gripped Quote tightly thinking this was the end. They both closed there eyes.

"Huzzah!" Said the toaster, that broke the silence. The next thing the two little robots knew was they were on there Friend's head. Balrog.

"Balrog!" Said Curly with glee. She hugged his head.

"Good timing!" Said Quote with a smile

"Look who I found! I have instincts like a bloodhound!" He said excited. A bolt of lightning hit the tank, a girl with purple hair and pale skin, floated down from the sky. She grinned at the blacksmith.

"Need some help hottie?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh bite me!" Said William as he grit his teeth. Balrog let the two robots off, William quickly screwed in Curly's belly plate.

"We need to hide... I have an island mine, we can take a boat there as we plan on how to take Isaac down..." Said William as he began to walk along the road.

"Long time no see, Misery" said Quote. He wasn't fond of Misery.

"Oh come on Quote. I had to repay you for freeing me of Ballos some how! This is it." She said as if they had no bad blood whatsoever. Quote sighed as he walked with William and Curly.

"Can I still come?" Asked Balrog.

"Sure... And you too if you want Mis.." Said Quote

The two former slaves followed them. They were oblivious to the spy-bot following in the bushes...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Tender Feelings

Chapter 6: Tender Feelings

Quote awoke with a pair of arms around him. He looked up to see Curly's chin. He looked in front of him to see her covered breasts. He began to blush. If he had a heart it would be beating out of his chest right now. His arms went around her and he began to enjoy the tender embrace. She opened her eyes.

"Quote..." She said softly. He looked up as she looked down.

"Y-yes Curly?" He asked, nervously. She began to inch in, he did too.

"Quote...I think...I...I love you..." She said silently

"I love you too Curly..." He said as there lips met. They made out for what seemed like forever till Curly pulled away. Her hand began to go down slowly. Quote blushed more than ever.

"I-if its too soon I..." Began Curly.

"N-no it's just...I want to be absolutely alone...what if someone walks in...?" Replied the love struck boy. She nodded and retracted her hand. Her arms held him closer. He smiled softly. He closed his eyes, she did too. Everything was perfect... They both nodded off slowly...

When quote awoke Curly wasn't there. He looked around, he heard water running. She had gotten in the shower. He stretched remembering the tender feelings they shared only hours ago. He stood when he heard the the water stop. He froze, the door opened and Curly slowly walked out. She was in a towel, had not for that he wasn't sure if he would be able to bear the sight of her completely naked in front of him. She blushed.

"H-hey you can go ahead and take your shower. I'm gonna go down to see what's gonna happen." He nodded and walked into the bathroom closing the door. After his shower he went down, he saw Balrog staring at the tv.

"HAHA! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A COCONUT!" He cried with glee and laughter at the children's show.

"And I'm about to hit you with one too..." Said a very annoyed Misery. Quote couldn't help but laugh at this. As Curly walked in she did too.

"HAHA! THAT GUY GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH TWO COCONUTS!" As Balrog said this Misery got a coconut she bashed him over the head. The two robots laughed hard as they saw this. William walked in.

"Tomorrow we begin searching for that boy. For now get some R&R." William said. Quote nodded. He looked to Curly and she smiled at him. Quote went outside and sat under a tree. Curly followed him, and snuggled him as he lay back. He slightly blushed and smiled. They talked for a while until it was late. Quote went to the bedroom and got in bed. Curly would follow, she held him close.

"I love you..."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Watching

Chapter 7: Watching

Curly awoke in Quote's arms. She smiled and held him tightly. She didn't see the spy bot watching them...

"I know how to break her..!" Said Isaac triumphantly. He told Xavier his plan, and he followed his masters orders and ran out. Quote opens his eyes and softly kissed Curly's lips. She smiled and got up. Quote immediately blushed, seeing Curly's panties.

"S-sorry it was hot." He nodded blushing still. She immediately pulled her pants on. He got up.

"Lets go downstairs... See what William has about that kid who attacked us." She nodded and he went down with her. William was sound asleep.

"I'm going for a walk Curly, ill be back." She nodded and kissed his cheek as he left. He walked around the small island, suddenly he felt a sharp pain on in the back of his head. He collapsed, he looked up to see Xavier. Xavier shot Quote with hi machine gun. This tore into Quote who screamed. Quote rushed up to punch Xavier, he just shot Quotes knee cap. Quote immediately fell over. When Xavier put enough holes in quote, he walked away. Quote felt his battery acid leaking out and coughed some up. He dragged his body, he couldn't keep conscious. He was feeling himself slip. Meanwhile Curly was getting worried. She was waiting for Quote along with William. She stood.

"Can we go looking for him?" He nodded. They went out to search. When Curly saw him, she screamed.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: He Broke Her

(Quick note! Sorry this took forever. I had to finish school and relax a bit! -_-;) This chapter was incredibly short. Sorry. Wanted to get this out before who knows what!

Chapter 8: he broke her

Curly could only stare at her lover, leaking battery fluid everywhere. "FUCK!" Yelled William as he ran over. He shook quote. "Damn it Quote! Show us your alive somehow!" William screamed. Curly began to cry as she fell to her knees, unable to feel anything but utter pain. Quotes arm raised up, he coughed out batter fluid.

William lifted the boy. "Curly get a hold of yourself! Get up and tell, the others! I'm gonna run him to my workshop! He needs help fast!" William ran off and Curly just barely trudged back to her comrades. Misery frowned when she saw Curly. "Quote... He... Looked so..." Misery ran over. "Balrog! Get over here!" The toaster ran over. Curly broke down and squeezed misery tight as she cried. "Quote was fucked up!" She told her friends. Curly cried her eyes out. Misery ran down to where she saw sparks in a small shed. As she went to walk in quotes bullet holed chest plate flew out the door. She proceeded in. "Damn..." She heard the man say. "He's fucked. I need to produce a new body. Fast." Said William. "If I fail to do so within 24 hours..." Misery looked up. "Quote will die." Said the blacksmith.


End file.
